Twilight Sparkle
Unicorn is 'n boorling van Canterlot waar sy studies oor vriendskap met haar mentor Celestia. In die magie is talentvol en het sy draak assistent Spike.Hy het 'n broer met die naam blink lyf wat aan Princess Cadance getroud is, het sy die element van towery. Ontwikkeling Die oorspronklike ontwerp, geskep deur Lauren Faust Twilight Sparkle het 'n soortgelyke kleur skema en die "cutie merk" die eerste generasie ponie "Twilight" (wat verskyn in die pilot episode "Rescue by Midnight Castle") Die kleur skema is verander nadat hy soortgelyk aan die derde generasie ponie Twilight Twinkle, met geringe verskille in die maanhare en stert. Die eerste generasie ponie Twilight kan net teletransportasre begeerte en derde generasie ponie Twilight Twinkle lief vuurvliegies, beide aspekte word gedeel met Twilight Sparkle (teletransportasre sy vermoë en sy af en toe kommentaar na die sterre), maar dit is meer leergierige en beskik oor kragtige magiese kragte. In 'n skets wat in 2008 gepubliseer in die show "reeks Bybel" toon dat sy cutie punt was oorspronklik soortgelyk aan die karakter Moondancer ('n sekelmaan en 'n ster). Persoonlikheid Reeks Studies Twilight Sparkle is 'n groot student en bekommerd oor hul pligte behalwe georganiseer. Aan die begin van die reeks lees van 'n boek oor die elemente van harmonie en ontdek 'n legende en bekommerd gaan soek vir Spike jou te help om 'n boek, maar die Prinses correspondensia stuur antwoorde om te stop die lees van daardie stowwerige boeke te vind.Ook sorg oor 'n brief aan Princess Celestia te stuur en selfs verskeie kere word getoon wat moeilik is om of 'n boek.In die episode Les Zero té bekommerd dat jou brief weeklikse en sê hy sal vertraag word en dat Princess Twilight bekommer oor wat nie hul studies ernstig en dink dat hulle 'n eksamen en slaag nie, maar dit sal misluken terug gestuur na die magie kindertuin en om te dink dit is mal en wil probleme te vind om op te los, maar encontarlos nie 'n probleem met 'n spel nie en die einde van die prinses besef Twilight en vriende word gevra om nie haar weg met 'n voorwaarde dat jy skryfdie Prinses slegs wanneer nodig. Ander Kennis 250px|thumb|right|Twilight skryf oor verskietende sterreIn ander episodes het hy gesien die skryf van aantekeninge, soos wanneer hy skryf oor die beskrywing van die sterre, resiteer ook die vierkantswortel kan opgemerk word dat dit nie net goed in die magie. Magical Kennis Twilight In die huidige generasie kan reeds doen nie, maar verplaas kan ook zweven dinge met sy horing ook verander swaartekrag en maak dinge verskyn ook doen 'n ligte wind met sy horing nie, maar swaar werk is moeilik en soos sy broermaak 'n klein krag veld en verplaas n paar dinge gelyktydig as jy wil zweven dinge soos diere. Transformeer rotse in die klere in die episode "Die voorspelling van Pinkie" Spoor juwele in die episode "Honde en Ponies" die spel wat gebruik maak van rariteit te kopieer. Toe te laat nie-pegasi ponies kan loop op die wolke en besit tydelike vlerke. Maak 'n draak eier broei in die episode "Die Cutie Mark Kronieke" Maak cutie punte verskyn vlugtig op die flank van Apple Bloom of enige ander ponie in die episode "oproep meisie" "Nommer 16", wat gebruik maak van Twilight in die episode "Speurders vermoed" om te veroorsaak dat die wind te slaag deur die rivier riete. Gesighare groei in Spike, Snips en slakke gedurende die episode "selfvoldaan Detectives" Ander ponies wil jou pols met die spel Smarty Pants "wil en hoef nie" (ek wil dit, ek het dit nodig) in die episode "Les Zero Gevoelens Twilight ernstige of kwaad mag lyk op verskeie geleenthede dat sy is kwaad en kan nie verstaan dinge, maar wanneer haar vriende gee drukkies of werk op haar span is tevrede.Met Spike het kwaad baie keer vir die leuen en die maak van valse beskuldigings.Sy behandel haar seun Spike as sy assistent tot selfs erken dat Twilight moet meer sag met hom. Organisasie Die organisatoriese kapasiteit van Twilight is awesome. In die episode "Winter Wrap Up", het sy in staat is om die optrede van die verskillende groepe van ponies te koördineer en maak hulle meer doeltreffend saam te werk, wat hulle toelaat om die Winter Deelname (Winter Wrap Up) die eerste keer in jare te voltooi. Die burgemeester van Ponyville is so beïndruk met haar Twilight benaming as die amptelike organiseerder van die spanne van die ponies in die toekoms Winter Wraps. Aan die begin van die episode "Les Zero", het sy begin die oggend met 'n lys van pligte, maak dit dan 'n langer lys, wat maak Spike ergeren sy grootte en die minuut besonderhede. Wanneer die rook dreig Ponyville te omvou in die episode "Operation Dragon", lig Twilight Ponyville ponies op die gevaar en organiseer 'n ondersteuning groep het sy haar vriendinne en om te gaan met die probleem. Wanneer Fluttershy twyfel haarself en genoem dat dit nie geskik is vir sulke werk nie, Twilight moedig en spreek vertroue in die vermoë van Fluttershy op diere. Hoewel Twilight is baie vinnig in die organisering van die materiaal vir voëls neste in die episode "Packing die Winter" in klein hopies, handwerk vaardighede skaars is. Sy bou die nes is so verskriklik dat Spike sarkasties sê dit moet veroordeel word, en rariteit spandeer die meeste van die dag probeer om dit op te los, terwyl honderde neste te maak en het net een het. Oortuigings Twilight is nie gewy aan alles wat sy sien as bygeloof. Terwyl haar vriende is convenciadas dat Zecora is 'n "bose heks" gedurende die episode "Voorkoms is nie alles nie," Twilight en Apple Bloom wil net om te weet. Dan wanneer die "bewyse" toon dat Zecora gaan Apple Bloom te verteer, Twilight begin om hulle oortuigings kortliks te deel, maar gou Zecora en Apple Bloom verduidelik die misverstand. Terloops, dieselfde misverstand oor bygeloof het ook Twilight om nie die oorsaak van die probleme wat sy en haar vriende, wat nooit die boek is getiteld "Super Natural" omdat sy gedink hy aanvanklik hom as 'n bonatuurlike boek lees. Twilight en die ander ponies met Zecora vra om verskoning en vriende met haar, en Twilight avontuur Everfree Forest Zecora te besoek gedurende die episodes "Die uitdrukking" en "Die cutie Pokke". Nederigheid Ten spyte van sy groot krag, Twilight is nog steeds 'n baie nederige, wil nie hul vriende te tref of 'n groot deel van sy talent te maak (al is sy bereid is om te erken dat sy die mees talentvolle buffel Ponyville gedurende die episode "Speurders vermoed"). Geskiedenis Cutie Mark thumb|Twilight haar Cutie Mark Merrievul Twilight sê uqe belangstel in magic geword het toe hy sien dat Princess Celestia drie maande die son dan besluit om alles wat hy het geweet van magie en Twilight toneel om te leer fokus op die lees van baie boeke en sê dat haar ouers haar ingeskryf in die skool, maarTwilight hom bang was die toelatingseksamen.En toe hoor ek 'n ontploffing skielik enscendio sy horing en Prinses soltande magie die helm op sy skouer te sit vir hom gesê geen buffels met sy vermoë en dat hy beskerm sou word in hul skool en Twilight Princess sal aanvaar en wys sy cutiemerk. Galery 250px|left Twilight Sparkle Galery Kategorie:hoofkarakters Kategorie:ponies Unicorns Kategorie:Vroulik Kategorie:Royalty